


Cream

by berry_lix



Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Food, Food Kink, Food Play, Grinding, Licking, M/M, Marking, Morning Wood, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_lix/pseuds/berry_lix
Summary: D9 ⋆⑅˚₊ food playYou're like cream, you ruin my body...
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943758
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> yes I did title this after an exid song I miss them 😖
> 
> ✧
> 
> tw/cw: this does have to do with food and eating so if that is a trigger of yours or it makes you uncomfy then pls don't read this~
> 
> ✧

Five in the morning was the time they always woke up to start their day. With busy schedules and full calendars, their days were long and full of work. They wake up early, before sunrise, and start with showers and breakfast before they can leave the house. It was Seungmin’s and Felix’s turn to make breakfast for the day, so they had to wake up even earlier.

The boys drag their feet around the dorms from their bed to the kitchen. The cold floor sending chills throughout their bodies waking them up a little.

They all agreed that they’d have something simple for breakfast, considering that if they asked for too much Seungmin and Felix might start a fire being the excellent chefs that they are. Eggs, bacon, and toast was on the menu for today. The sleepy boys were a bit relieved. This meant they didn’t have to wake up /too/ early because the meal would be easy to make, and that if they finished their food fast enough, maybe they could get a few more minutes of sleep before heading out.

Of course, Jeongin and Hyunjin had to ask for their coffee— a vanilla latte with whipped cream and an iced Americano. So they got to work quickly.

Felix was in charge of the bacon and coffee and Seungmin took care of the eggs and toast.

The kitchen is filled with the aroma of cooking food and fresh coffee. The delicious scent of breakfast waking up some of the members. Their footsteps could be heard beyond the sizzling of the bacon.

Felix was still half-asleep but he works fast brewing Hyunjin’s pot of coffee so he’ll have enough time to chill it before they leave. Seungmin pushes down the lever on the toasters and goes over to see what Felix is doing.

“Felix,” he says sleepily, “what ya’ doin’?”

Seungmin’s hands hold onto the edge of the counter Felix was working over, trapping him.

“‘M making Innie’s coffee,” he says.

Felix turns around to face the boy. He was still wearing his black-rimmed glasses because he hadn’t yet put in his contacts. His hair was a mess from just waking up. Behind him were the plates of food all finished, waiting to be eaten by the tired boys.

“What’s this?” Seungmin asks, picking up the red and white can of whipped cream from beside the coffee maker.

“U-Uh Innie asked for whipped cream…”

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t flustered. Being in something like a double kabedon, Felix’s cheeks glow with a shade of pink at how close he and Seungmin were.

Suddenly, Seungmin comes even closer. Specifically, his lower half. His hips were pressed against Felix’s. He could feel his morning wood so prominently against his upper thigh.

“Do you,” Felix says in a whisper, “think we have time?”

“If we make it fast,” Seungmin mutters, starting to grind his clothes cock down onto Felix’s thigh.

Almost involuntarily, Felix grinds back. His hips match with Seungmin as they move in sync trying to get some relief. If Felix wasn’t horny before he definitely is now. They move at a pace fast enough to orgasm quickly but they were still slow due to being so tired.

Felix’s shirt was a little big and it was all wrinkled and sloppy from his slumber. The thin white shirt hung low from his neck and his collarbones peeked through from under it. When the light hits him just right, the outline of his pretty figure can be seen and just a peek of his nipples.

Seungmin holds the tall can of whipped cream in one hand and pops the top off with his thumb. He tilts the can so the tip hovers just above Felix’s collarbone.

“Can we play with this a little?” Seungmin asks whispering receiving a small nod from the blonde boy.

Still dry humping against Felix’s dick, Seungmin pushes his finger down on the spout. Cold, white cream lays across the space behind the bone making pool of whipped cream. Felix shivers at the cold sensation on his skin. Carefully, trying not to make too much noise, he set the metal can back on the counter and brings his hand back to hold Felix’s body.

Seungmin slowly eats away at the sweet cream while Felix softly moans. His tongue scoops it up and he swallows it slowly. The tip of his tongue teases Felix’s collarbone between licks of the whipped cream. When the cream is all gone, though, he keeps licking. Seungmin flattens out his tongue and swipes across the whole area.

Their hips get faster. They can hear more members waking up and moving about the rest of the dorms, to and from their rooms and the bathroom. Felix feels teeth on his skin and lets out a pained whimper. Seungmin’s hand quickly goes the cover his mouth so they can’t be heard.

“Almost…done…” Seungmin says between sucking and biting of the sensitive area.

Felix can’t hold it any longer and cums in his pants. He lets out a quiet moan but it's muffled because of the hand on his face.

Seungmin finished the small bruise on Felix, and seconds later creams his bottoms, too. To suppress his own sounds his kisses Felix.

They hear bare feet on the wood floor walking towards the kitchen. Walking towards them. They instantly separate and go back to their sides of the kitchen. Like nothing even happened.

Each member grabs their plates and dived to eat at the table, couch, and on the floor.

Seungmin and Felix sneak off to the bathrooms to change before anyone noticed.

✧

**Author's Note:**

> ⋆⑅˚₊ [twitter](https://twitter.com/alienjjuni)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/alienjjuni)
> 
> so I just read that coffee is an aphrodisiac :o
> 
> ✧
> 
> (pls lemme know if u think there's something that should be warned about!)
> 
> ✧


End file.
